


Cole Ninjago Fanfic

by The_Peach



Category: Lego Ninjago
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:14:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Peach/pseuds/The_Peach
Summary: Cole Brookstone was the first one sought out by Sensei Wu. His father was not the nicest man and after his mother’s death his dad only got worse. This is how Cole grew past his past and made a new life for himself, separate from his father.
Kudos: 9





	Cole Ninjago Fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic I’ve ever posted. Wish me luck.
> 
> I really like the dynamic between Cole and Lou in the show and decided to write what would happen is Lou was a bit more overbearing and angry. 
> 
> Not gonna lie kinda feel bad for doing this to Lou, he’s a great dad in the show. Btw if you have any ideas for a title leave it in the comments, I am horrible at titles.

Wu walked down the dance theatre’s backstage hallway, searching for Lilly’s son, the next in line as elemental master of earth. He had spotted who he thought it was during the dance performance. The boy had certainly looked quite a bit like the previous Master of Earth.

Ever since Wu decided to start training people again, he had been trying to locate his old friends’ children. The first one he had found was an obituary for Lilly Brookstone, who left behind her husband and son. And so the hunt began for his first new pupil.

He heard voices coming from a slightly open door, and being the sneaky old man he was, stopped to listen.

“Dad, you know how I feel about this. I don’t want to do this anymore. I want to do sports, and maybe choir. Just something other than every single thing in the music program!” A boy’s voice said from behind the door.

An older voice replied, “Cole, Don’t say that. You’re meant for this; you’re meant to be a dancer. You have a natural talent!”

“Natural talent doesn’t mean anything if I hate it! Mom would understand.” The young boy, Cole, replied grumpily, “She wouldn’t force me to do something.”

There was a small smack and a sharp intake of breath, like someone, was hit suddenly. The older man’s voice started talking again.

“Don’t use your mother like that. She wanted you to be successful. I’m showing you how to do that.”

The door opened, and Wu ducked around the corner as he watched the room’s occupiers exit. The father was tall with a strong build like his son and very sleek hair and clothing.

The boy, Cole, was around fifteen or sixteen, maybe older, with shaggy black hair. Unlike his father, Wu noticed his appearance was much more rumpled and relaxed with his tee-shirt and jeans.

The boy rubbed the back of his head as he trailed after his father. The duo walked past Wu and down the hall towards the exit. It was the kid he was looking for.

Wu walked after them, quickly catching up despite his fragile appearance.

“Excuse me,” he asked them, “But are you Lilly’s family?”

Cole seemed to perk up at the mention of his mother, but his father quickly stepped in.

“Yes. I’m Lou Brookstone; Lilly is my late wife. Why are you asking?” He asked in a calm voice, his eyebrows furrowing.

“I’m an old friend and teacher of her and her father and wanted to talk to her son about an opportunity for him,” Wu said, clasping his hands behind his back.

Cole started to open his mouth, but his father cut in again.

“Well, unless it has to do with Cole’s musical career, he’s not interested,” Lou said, cutting off his son again.

“Well, actually I was asking, Cole. Not you.” Wu said looking at Cole intently.

Cole shifted nervously, glancing at his father, “Well, what kind of opportunity is it?” He asked after a moment’s hesitation.

“I run a monastery that teaches young people like yourself how to meet their true potential.” Wu said, “If you come with me you will learn to hone your strengths and be a better person.”

“And my mother did this?” He asked curiously, earning a glare from his father.

Wu nodded to the boy and said, “She was a wonderful student, your mother.”

Cole looked excited for a moment but his father gave him a hard glare and his joy wilted.

“Well, I’d love to, but I have school and stuff,” Cole said unconvincingly as he fiddled with the hem of his shirt.

“Well, we can arrange for you to study alongside your training.” Wu said, “it’s up to you, Cole, nobody else.”

“Well in that case,” Cole said hesitantly, “Yes, I’d like to train with you.”

Lou started shaking his head violently, “No, no, no! Don’t think for one second that my son is going with you. You crazy old man.” Lou snarled.

Cole jumped a bit at the harsh tone and began fidgeting nervously.

“Dad, calm down.” He said shakily trying to make his father take a step back from Wu. The poor boy was ignored.

“I’m sorry, Lou, but it isn’t your decision to make.” Wu said, “It’s up to Cole. You have no right to make him do something he doesn’t want to do.”

“No right? I’m his father!” Lou said balling his hands into fists.

“Dad, plea-“ Cole started.

“Shut up, boy!” Lou yelled, shoving his son so hard it caused him to stumble back into the wall. The man towered over the boy, his face twisted in rage.

He seemed to have forgotten that Wu was there. Either that or he didn’t care much about who saw his outburst. But Wu assumed it wasn’t the first one; anger had a way of making a person lose perspective.

Wu grabbed Lou by the arm to stop him from doing any more damage to the boy and flipped him on the ground. Lou coughed violently from being winded but Wu couldn’t care less.

He walked over to the cowering boy and held out his hand. Cole flinched, still clutching his shoulder; he looked up at Wu with fear.

“Cole, this is your choice to make. Do you want to come train with me?” Wu asked.

Cole nodded after a moment, glancing over at his father, who was still on the ground. 

“Let’s go then. It’s a long ride to the monastery.” Wu said, smiling at the boy, who followed him after a moment.


End file.
